


Что-то кончается, что-то начинается

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Таймлайн: пост-Мстители 4. Тони принимает важное решение.





	Что-то кончается, что-то начинается

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [End Is Just A New Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681151) by [izazov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izazov/pseuds/izazov). 



С тех пор как Танос потерпел поражение, а все погибшие от его руки вернулись обратно, прошел ровно год. Вечеринка на базе Мстителей в самом разгаре, голоса и громкий смех заглушают играющую на фоне музыку.  
Тони прислонился к стене в стороне от толпы и смотрит, как на другом конце комнаты переругиваются Тор и Квилл, а остальные Стражи наблюдают за ними с разной степенью раздражения и веселья.  
  
— Босс, — звучит в наушнике голос П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.Ы, — все готово.  
  
Губы Тони трогает легкая улыбка, когда он замечает возле бара погруженных в дискуссию Роуди и Сэма. Скорее всего у них очередной спор на тему, что круче: маневренность или огневая мощь, в который Тони, наученный горьким опытом, предпочитает не вмешиваться. Даже если ответ очевиден.  
  
Тони отталкивается от стены и расправляет плечи.  
  
— Ну что, П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, пора отправляться в путь.  
  
— Босс, — перебивает его искин, — вы уверены?  
  
На секунду Тони сомневается: он несколько месяцев знал, что этот день настанет, планировал его, но теперь чувствует, что не готов довести дело до конца.  
  
— Я… — начинает фразу Тони, но замолкает, окидывая взглядом комнату, задерживается на каждом из знакомых лиц и чувствует, как под ребрами расцветает горько-сладкая боль.   
  
Целый год прошел, но облегчение от того, что все эти люди снова живы и здоровы, все еще может выбить воздух из легких Тони.  
  
Он качает головой и улыбается уголком рта.  
  
— Я готовился к этому полгода, девочка.  
  
Это чистая правда, но Тони не может отказать себе в возможности в последний раз найти глазами Питера, от чего горько-сладкое чувство внутри становится острее. Питер слушает Шури, которая что-то ему объясняет, даже с такого расстояния на его лице можно легко разглядеть восхищение и трепет. Так же, как и взгляды, которые он украдкой кидает на стоящего в паре шагов от них Т’Чаллу.  
  
Два года, множество бессонных ночей, наполненных горем, яростью и виной; поражения, сражения, новые поражения, и все-таки победа на волоске от смерти… и наконец… наконец, Тони может смотреть на Питера, не вспоминая при этом, как тот рассыпался в прах.  
  
— Возможно шести месяцев недостаточно, — говорит П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. — Возможно, вам нужно больше времени.  
  
Тони фыркает, ему одновременно весело и тоскливо. Слова П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.Ы искушают его, но лишь на миг. Теперь он уверен.  
  
— И сколько? Месяц? Два? А сколько после них? Нет. Время пришло. — С долгим вздохом Тони еще раз оглядывает собравшихся людей. Людей, которых он стал считать своей семьей. Странной, не совсем благополучной, но, без сомнения, семьей. — К тому же, мир в надежных руках.  
  
— Вы уверены?  
  
— Да, — тихо отвечает Тони и первый раз за восемь лет действительно в это верит. — Уверен.  
  
В мире всегда будут существовать угрозы, но ничто не гнетет разум Тони, с тех пор, как он избавился от тени Таноса в своих мыслях.  
  
Если это чувство и называется удовлетворением… он легко к нему привыкнет.  
  
Тони поворачивается, чтобы уйти, и ловит взгляд Наташи. Она стоит в отдалении, широкие плечи Барнса перекрывают обзор, но Тони безошибочно замечает, как на долю секунды в уголках ее губ мелькает легкая понимающая улыбка. Он чувствует, как непроизвольно улыбается ей в ответ, и, коротко кивнув, выходит из комнаты.  
  
Он не оглядывается.

 

 

 

***

  
Когда Тони выходит на улицу, Стив уже там. Ждет.  
  
— Знаешь, — говорит он с усмешкой, — я тут начал думать, что ты меня продинамил.  
  
Тони останавливается, а его сердце начинает стучать все быстрее и быстрее — обычное дело, если рядом Стив. Так всегда было. Тони потребовались годы (годы ошибок и ссор, и взглядов в спину уходящему Стиву), прежде чем он понял, в чем причина.  
  
Он убирает руки в карманы и позволяет себе как следует разглядеть стоящего возле мотоцикла Стива Роджерса, одетого в темные джинсы и кожаную куртку. Вид потрясающий.  
  
— И что ты собирался делать? — спрашивает Тони, приподняв бровь.  
  
Стив игриво усмехается.  
  
— Если ситуация требует, я могу быть очень убедительным.  
  
Тони фыркает и шагает вперед, пока между ними не остается какая-то пара дюймов.  
  
— Убедительным, да? — говорит Тони, а Стив обнимает его за талию, притягивая ближе, сокращая расстояние до минимума. — А поподробнее?  
  
Стив наклоняет голову и прижимается к губам Тони коротким поцелуем.  
  
— Я мог бы. — Он выпрямляется и выразительно осматривается вокруг. — Только не на пороге базы, нужно уединиться.  
  
— Тебе не хватает фантазии, Роджерс. — Ресницы Стива дрожат, он сглатывает комок в горле, когда Тони проводит пальцем по его челюсти. — Знаешь, иногда я скучаю по твоей бороде.  
  
Стив удивленно поднимает брови, в его глазах зажигается опасный огонек.  
  
— Правда? Ну если ты действительно по ней скучаешь, я могу…  
  
— Не настолько, — быстро прерывает Тони.  
  
Ему удается сдержаться и не закатить глаз при виде светящегося самодовольством лица Стива, вместо этого Тони быстро его целует.  
  
Правда быстро не получается. Едва их губы встречаются, Стив перехватывает контроль, превращая поцелуй в глубокий и жаркий, с намеком на что-то более острое и темное. Его пальцы впиваются в тело Тони, стараясь прижать их друг к другу еще теснее.  
  
Когда они наконец размыкают объятья, голос Тони слегка дрожит.  
  
— Я думал, ты против непристойных действий на публике.  
  
— Меня занесло, — отвечает Стив, и видно, что ему ни капельки не стыдно. Через мгновение его лицо смягчается, хватка у Тони на талии слабеет. Стив обнимает его за шею, так, что они соприкасаются лбами, и Тони видит в его взгляде тень неуверенности и что-то хрупкое.  
  
— Тони… Ты..?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Тони быстрее, чем Стив успевает задать вопрос. — Абсолютно, стопроцентно уверен. — Звук, который издает Тони, когда видит светящиеся глаза Стива, получается одновременно восхищенным и раздраженным. — Придурок.  
  
Стив тихо усмехается, забавляясь.  
  
— И ведь даже не скажешь, что это самая неромантичная вещь из тех, что ты мне говорил.  
  
— Ну, ты это заслужил, — отвечает Тони, и потом продолжает, уже мягче. — Ты умный парень, Стив. Уверен, от твоего внимания не ускользнул тот факт, что я тебя люблю.  
  
— После всего, что было?  
  
Тони спокойно смотрит на Стива.  
  
— А вот теперь ты нарочно ведешь себя как полная задница.  
  
Стив с трудом пытается сдержать ухмылку.  
  
— Думал, тебе нравится моя задница.  
  
Тони возводит глаза к небу.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что до сих пор кто-то считает тебя наивной ромашкой.  
  
— Не моя вина, — с улыбкой отвечает Стив. Он еще раз нежно, почти целомудренно прижимается к губам Тони, прежде чем отойти на шаг. Его ладони все еще лежат у Тони на талии, пальцы лениво скользят по итальянскому шелку рубашки. — Итак. Куда ты хочешь поехать?  
  
Тони смотрит на мотоцикл, потом снова на Стива.  
  
— Знаешь, мне в общем-то все равно. До тех пор, пока мы…  
  
— Вместе?  
  
В голосе Стива нежность, а в глазах светится чувство, которое нельзя перепутать ни с чем другим: любовь.


End file.
